


A Night To Remember

by TheUnknownShadow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShadow/pseuds/TheUnknownShadow
Summary: Supergirl is having a rough night and accidentally meets the younger Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 331





	1. First Meeting

Cold, dark, empty, numb, tired and alone. That’s what she feels all the time. It’s been like that for as long as she can remember. It’s like there’s something in her chest, just something. When she wakes up, it’s there. When she’s working, it’s there. When she’s sleeping, it’s there. When she’s with other people it’s there. It’s just there, existing in her chest. Occasionally, something would happen and she’d laugh and feel that warm and ecstatic exhilaration vibrate throughout her body and warmth surrounding her. Just for a millisecond though, and then it’s gone and the feeling of something just merely existing in her chest is back.

It’s not exhausting, it’s not exiting, it’s not… _anything_. That’s the problem. She’s too numb. Too numb to live. What she’s doing every day is _not_ living. She just survives. She wakes up, survives, sleep. Wakes up, survives, sleep and she does just that on repeat until one day she can no longer survive. Until one day, she’ll wake up and stop surviving and just… _surrender._

It might be today, tomorrow, next month or who knows? But it will happen. One way or another. She’s sure of it.

Tonight, is one of those difficult nights where she would drown in the numbness and crave to feel something, just anything at all. The desperation that she has to feel something is suffocating. She desperately wants to just end it. To end her suffering or whatever it is that she’s feeling so she’ll be in peace.

She could, she really could, but she’s afraid. She wants to die but at the same time she doesn’t. She wants to cut deep into the flesh on her wrist with the help of a greens stone and bleed out all the agony, pain, regrets, demons so she’ll be at peace, so she’ll be surrounded by silence and a sense of calmness.

It’s too much of a risk, if she tries to kill herself and fails. If she survives or by some miracle someone saved her then her secret is out. People will know that she has issues. No one will even look at her the same.

Every time these urges comes haunt her like tonight she’ll remind herself of a saying she’s once encountered that made her rethink her decisions. “ suicide doesn’t end the pain, it just passes it on to someone else “

At times the saying would be enough for her to power through but other times, it’s not. Tonight, is one of the times when the saying _isn’t_ enough for her. She needs something to ground her, something that could distract her.

She glances at the clock on the wall and decides. She makes way to her closet and grabs a leather jacket over her plain white t-shirt and black jeans. She leaves her phone charging by the side of the bed walks out the door heading out to the streets that’s not as crowded due to the late hour.

She walks mindlessly without any specific destination in mind. She’s always enjoyed _watching._ She absolutely loves watching other people live their lives because with one look, you can’t know a person’s full story. You only see them as what they are feeling at the moment.

Her surroundings are nothing but silence and other people seem to be in slow motion compared to her racing mind. She watches as a couple walks by with a smile on their faces, she watches as a woman walks with a grim look on her face, she watches as a man shakes his head as if the person on the phone could see him, she watches a child licks an ice cream with a grin and yet, with all the emotion she could detect on others, she feels nothing.

Somewhere deep inside she wants to be jealous of them, because the still _feel_ , but she’s forgotten what it felt like. You can’t miss what you don’t remember, right?

She continues to walk while observing strangers until she reaches a park. There’re hardly any people anymore, only a few individuals left sitting by the bench and walking around. She eyes for an empty bench and takes a seat.

Looking at other people living their life and seeing the world helps. It helps ground her, it helps her to see that people are content and happy living their lives. Deep down, it gives her a small sense of hope that one day she’ll truly live a life again and not just… survive.

She closes her eyes and drops her tense shoulder in relaxation as the light cold breeze hits her. Her hair blown to the side, her skin gently caressed by the coldness of the night, her mind quiets down a bit thanks to the calm surroundings.

She lets out a sigh, taking in her surroundings and tuning in to the sound around the city. She can hear everything. Every voice, sigh, fight, cries, singing, laughter and hums of the people near her. Deciding she wants a taste of the sky, she stands up from the bench and walks to a dark alley nearby, after making sure there are no cameras around she shoots up to the sky.

There, she hovers above the clouds. The tiny lights from the city makes her lips curl into a small smile in appreciation of the beauty.

She takes a deep breath and hovers horizontally so she’d be a bit more comfortable to think with the view of the moon in her sights. She’s depressed, she has anxiety, she has issues. A lot of them. She knows she needs helps but the thought of them treating her like she’s fragile and looking at her like she’s broken already makes her feel like she’s going to puke.

She slowly lowers herself until she’s under the clouds, she comes close to a balcony on one of the very few high buildings in the city and lands on a balustrade of a dark balcony of a what she assumes penthouse. The lights are off so it’s safe to say that there’s no one home. She sits with her feet dangling over and just… enjoys the view.

It’s nice she thinks, she’s feeling better. It always helps to go and see the world when you’re feeling down. There’s just something about it that makes you fe-

“ who’s there?! “

“ Rao! “ starled by the voice, Kara accidently leaned forward and falls over

“ shit! Oh my god! “ she hears the voice panicking as she regains her focus and floats back to the balcony.

There, Kara sees a woman possibly in her mid-twenties standing there, eyes wide, mouth agape with a gun in her hands pointed at her.

“ what the fuck?! “ the other woman mutters under her breath as she takes a step back, defensive towards Kara

“ uh i- I’m sorry I thought no one was home and I just wanted to sit and enjoy the view, I’m really really sorry. I promise I’m not a serial killer or anything “ she hovers awkwardly, afraid that if she lands on the balcony the other woman would see it as a threat

The other woman contemplates for a moment, tightening the grip on her gun “ how do I know you’re telling the truth? “

“ uh… you don’t? “ Kara says and scratches her head “ I mean, I’m sorry er this is really not making it any better huh? “ the other woman lowers her gun, her face changes from scowling to shock as if she had realized something.

“ supergirl? “ the other woman asks

_Oh… right._

She wasn’t wearing her suit right at the moment, she’d left it in deep in her closet because she needed some time away from everything. She grinned awkwardly and clears her throat. Thankfully she’s never met the woman or otherwise her cover would have been blown and Alex would kill her.

“ uh yes? “

“ oh, um… “ the woman seems to not know what to say so Kara hovers a bit closer

“ I’m really sorry, I’ll just… “ she points her thumb over her shoulder “ again, really sorry about this “ she says and just as she’s about to turn around the other woman takes a step forward, her face stoic

“ you’re not here to kill me or threaten me? “ the other woman asks and Kara’s eyebrows shot up

“ what? No no why would I do any of that? “ Kara tilts her head and then squint her eyes at the other woman before continuing her sentence “ Unless… unless you’ve done something wrong? “

The woman frowns “ no I’ve done no such thing “ the woman pauses “ you don’t know who I am? “ she asks

“ uh no, should I? “ Kara asks, she eyes the woman and couldn’t help but notice how attractive the other woman is.

How could she not? The woman in front of her is ethereal now that she’s had the time to properly look at the woman. She had green emerald eyes that makes Kara shivers. Those eyes are mesmerizing, it screams knowledge, power, confidence and beauty. Kara had never seen eyes that beautiful before.

Her dark wavy hair does wonders to her light almost pale skin, her face, very well structured and chiseled. Her jaw, my god it could probably cut her if she were to touch it. The woman is dressed in a three-piece suit, probably just arrived straight from work and it just adds more to her attractiveness. Kara can just imagine the woman commanding the room with her confidence and being poised.

“ yes, you really should “ the woman chuckles and takes a few steps forward and rests her arms on the railing, looking out to the city.

Kara hovers a bit closer and points at where she sat “ do you mind? “

“ ah so the girl of steel do have manners? “ the other woman teases before nodding her head “ might as well, not that it stopped you before “

Kara grimaced and takes a seat “ Right, sorry again i- I just needed to get some air and I saw this place and thought it’d be a good spot to sit for a while. Promise you it’ll never happen again “

“ a lot on your mind, Supergirl? “

“ kind of “ as if sensing from the short reply that Kara doesn’t walk to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering her the other woman stays silent for a moment before looking at Kara’s attire

“ I like your look, it’s better that the suit “ the other woman practically purrs at her which caused Kara to blush so she glances down and fiddles with the hem of her shirt

“ oh! thank you, I don’t usually use my powers in normal clothing but tonight’s been a bit much for me that I just needed some air and time alone “

“ should I leave you alone? “ the other woman offers, probably noticed the somber look and different aura of the always happy and bright Supergirl gone “ I mean, it’s my home but you can sit here, I don’t mind minding my own business inside “

“ oh no, it’s okay I mean I’m practically trespassing? I guess. If anything, I should be the one leaving, not you. “ Kara jumps off and hovers so she’s eye to eye with the other woman.

“ I’ll leave you to rest now, sorry again for uh “ she waves her fingers around “ for all of this “

The other woman smiles and Kara swears she’s practically glowing thanks to the light of the city and the moon

“ It’s fine, just maybe try not to intrude someone’s home in your civilian clothing? “

“ right, um never again. Learned my lesson “ Kara smiles and waves awkwardly to the other woman “ have a good night “

“ it’s Lena, by the way “ the other woman blurts out before she could fly away

“ I’m sorry? “

“ My name? It’s Lena. Lena Luthor. “

_……shit_

“ oh “ it was all that came out of her mouth as her brain is still processing the information. Kara chastised herself after getting it together

_Oh? that’s all you could say Supergirl?_

“ _ah… there it is_ “ Lena says with an unreadable expression on her face “ the daunting realization that I’m the sister of the infamous Lex Luthor “

Yes, Kara’s aware that the Lex has a sister, she’s done all her research on the Luthor family when her cousin fought with Lex. In her defense, she didn’t exactly pay attention to Lena or other of the family members, all she cared about was Lex. Sure, she must have seen her picture, but the woman in front of her looks different than the ones she’s seen which could have been Lena during her teen years.

“ I uh… I wasn’t aware that you lived in National City? “ she says and Lena nods her head

“ well, Lex had always been the one in the spotlight leaving me in the shadows. Plus, I doubt me moving here would make the news so… “ Lena says and Kara couldn’t help but feel sorry for the younger Luthor who wore a sad smile on her face

“ I’m sorry “ Kara says out of the blue

Lena’s left eyebrow rises in question “ for what? “

“ the whole thing about my cousin and your brother, I’m sure it must have been hard for you “ Kara says, if their whole debacle had taken a toll on her then surely it had taken a toll on the younger Luthor as well

“ oh, well I wasn’t expecting that “ Lena says with her head down, as if her fingers are much more interesting than the girl of steel floating an arm’s length away from her

“ what were you expecting then? “ interested in her answer Kara hovers a bit closer

“ I don’t know, hatred? Disgust? Anger? Hostility? “

“ their fight is not our fight, I’ve read about your work. I doubt you’re anything like your brother so until you prove otherwise I don’t think we’ll have any problems. Don’t you agree Miss Luthor? “ Kara shoves both of her hands into the pockets of her jacket and smiles genuinely at the younger Luthor

“ you’ve read my work? “ Lena asks, her tone filled with shock and amusement “ keeping tabs on me, Supergirl? “

Kara couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and shakes her head at Lena’s accusation “ No, I actually have an interest in science and you’re quite a big deal in the science community so I’ve came across your work a few times “

“ who knew, The girl of steel is a nerd huh? “ Lena replies with a teasing tone

“ well, there’s a lot that people don’t know about me “ Kara replies, for some reason she finds it really easy to converse with Lena. Perhaps because of their family history? Or just the woman herself ? “ it’s late, I should really go now. It’s been a pleasure Miss Luthor “ Kara says as she hovers away backwards slowly

“ the pleasure’s all mine Supergirl, I hope this isn’t the last time we talk? “ Lena says with a hopeful tone

For the first time in a while, Kara finds herself looking forward to something. Kara gives Lena a dopey grin.

“ _I hope not either_ “


	2. Take me

**Chapter 2**

It’s stupid, really. Kara knows it. The encounter with the younger Luthor had left her craving for more. There’s just something about it that is so refreshing and exciting for her and Kara’s desperate for it, she craves the feeling all over again. It’s as if the younger Luthor is a drug, Kara feels a sort of high when they’re talking and as soon as she’s alone she feels empty again.

She’s been tossing and turning in her bed unable to get the gorgeous green eyes out of her mind. It’s ridiculous, she thinks it’s absolutely ridiculous that one encounter had affected her this much. She just couldn’t help it and with the restlessness in her she made up her mind.

Which is why she’s hovering awkwardly outside the penthouse at twelve o’clock at night, hoping to catch the woman in a conversation. Just as she was pondering on going home and slap herself for being creepy, stupid and desperate the younger Luthor walks in.

Her face shows a slight shock then amusement to find Kara out on her balcony, again. Kara gulps nervously as she watches the slight smirk on the woman’s face as she walks towards where Kara is.

“ do you always make a habit of breaking into someone’s house with your civilian clothes on? “ Lena says with a small chuckle

“ do you always make a habit of working late? “ Kara replies with a soft smile

“ ah… so you’re here to criticize me? “ Lena says with a teasing tone

“ no um, sorry I just- here “ Kara all but shoves the takeout from her favorite Chinese restaurant that she had bought for Lena into her arms “ I just wanted to give you this, as a… you know apology? For yesterday and also like a welcome to the city kind of thing? “

Lena lets out a startled laugh “ oh! um thank you Supergirl that’s very kind of you “

“ have you’ve eaten? I mean you can just throw them out if you have, I’m sorry I should have asked you first befo- “

“ Have _you_ eaten? “ Lena’s left eyebrow rise and so does Kara’s heart rate

“ huh? “

“ I couldn’t finish all of this on my own. Would you like to come inside ? “ Lena gestures to the living room and leads Kara inside

“ sure, yeah okay “ Kara dumbly replies as she enters and eyes the every inch of the penthouse “ oh wow, it’s very pretty “

“ thank you it’s not as homey as I would like, anyways what would you like to drink? Does the darling of National City drink wine? “ Lena questions and Kara couldn’t help but love the way the word ‘darling’ rolls off Lena’s tongue and lips

“ occasionally yes, though it does nothing to me “

“ oh? so you’ve never been drunk before? “

“ I definitely have… “ Kara lets out a laugh at the memory of her being drunk thanks to a very wild night out with Alex during her college days “ a shot of alien booze would knock me off my feet but human alcohol? It takes at least twenty bottles of those to get me tipsy “

“ a shot? so you’re a lightweight then huh? “

“ yeah drunk me is… um let’s just say I avoid alien alcohol as much as I can “ Lena comes back to the living room with two empty glass and a bottle of wine

“ that’s something I’d like to see, a drunk supergirl. So you’re a loud drunk or the ones who insists to the very end that they’re not drunk? “

“ I’m a.. loud and happy drunk? That’s what I’ve been told anyways. What about you? “

“ I can definitely hold my liquor better than you “

“ yeah I imagined you would be “ Kara mumbles out without thinking and her eyes went wide when she realized what she had said

“ my, my you’ve imagined about me? “

“ I mean not like that! oh rao, um just- nevermind. Please forget I’ve ever said that “ Lena laughs at Kara’s rambling

“ no way! That’s too good to forget “

“ urgh, this is not how I wanted tonight to go “

“ you’ve also imagined how tonight would go? Goodness, you just keep surprising me Supergirl “ Lena smirks and leans back to the couch

“ wha- no! that’s not- I swear! Oh rao I’m going to jump off this building now “ Kara says as she hides her face with the palm of her hands

“ is there something wrong with your suit? “ Lena takes pity on the kryptonian and changes the topic

“ what? “ Kara glances towards Lena and takes a sip of the wine that Lena had handed her earlier

“ well, twice now you’ve come here in your civilian clothes so I couldn’t help but wonder… “

“ oh, don’t get me wrong the suit is comfortable but a simple t-shirt and sweatpants? Heaven “ Kara glances down to her plain black t-shirt and gray sweatpants that she has on and shrugs, Lena had seen her in civilian clothing once so what’s the harm right? plus the suit makes her feel out of place sometimes when she’s not saving people that is.

“ so do you often meet strangers in your civilian clothing and personally deliver food to them ? “ Lena questions as she takes a bite of her food

Kara’s eyes burn to the way Lena’s lips move as she takes her bite and chew, as if realizing that she’d been quiet too long she clears her throat and breathes out the most genuine answer she can

“ just you “ Kara says and stares deep into the emerald green eyes that is staring back at her.

“ well, I’m flattered “ Lena grabs a napkin and wipes the edges of her mouth, missing a spot.

Without thinking Kara leans forward and uses her thumb to wipe a small spot where she had missed making their faces just inches away from each other. Lena seems taken aback by her bold actions but shows no signs of discomfort and makes no move of pushing Kara away.

So, Kara takes a step further and caresses her cheeks and gently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears. The dim lights of Lena’s penthouse makes the light of the night from the moon shines on Lena beautifully. She looks ethereal as if a fallen goddess and Kara almost couldn’t breathe with the beauty that is presented in front of her.

Her hair is soft as it runs through Kara’s fingertips and her skin is smooth like expensive satin. It was like a dream for Kara, she feels awake, thrilled and fascinated. This is what she’s been missing, this feeling of adoration, excitement and fondness. It’s new for her, and she’s dammed because she’s addicted to it.

“ _you’re beautiful_ “ Kara whispers then notices Lena’s unmoving state and stiffens. She pulls back as if the contact had burned her and shoots up on her feet, feeling ashamed that she had invaded Lena’s personal space.

Supergirl isn’t like that, supergirl is respectful, all about consent and very professional. Not… whatever she was a few seconds ago.

“ i- I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me, I think it’s better if I go “

Kara walked pass Lena who is still sitting on the couch unmoving, just as she was about to step out of the balcony Lena speaks, her voice low and deep.

“ was that not what you came for? “ Kara stops her steps, afraid to turn around but then she feels the presence of another behind her. Arms circling her waist and the press of a body to her back.

“ n-no actually tha- “ Kara’s lips stops moving when she feels Lena moving her hair to the side of her neck and she shivers when Lena’s lips lands on back of her neck

“ really? That’s a shame. I… _quite_ _enjoy your company_ “ Kara lets out a sigh when Lena’s lips moves to the side of her neck “ I wouldn’t mind if you stay a bit longer “

“ i- “

“ do you have somewhere to be? Someone to go home to? “

“ no “

Lena nuzzles her face into the crook of Kara’s neck and wetly leaves a few kisses

“ hmm you smell nice “

“ I do? “ Kara whimpers when Lena sucks on her flesh

“ hmm “ Lena gently pulls on Kara’s arms making her to face Lena, her hand scratching on the nape of Kara’s neck with a sultry look in her eyes. “ what do you say? “

“ say what? “ Kara dumbly asks, distracted by the feeling of Lena’s nails digging into her skin on her nape. Lena chuckles and leans in, her lips barely brushing against Kara’s, teasing the captivated Kryptonian.

Lena wets her lips, her tongue brushed against Kara’s lips and Kara honest to god stopped breathing. She aches to feel those lips on hers so she leans in to capture those plump lips that has all of her attention but Lena leans back with a devilish smirk.

“ tell me what you want Supergirl “ Lena arms circles her neck and Kara’s hands immediately goes to Lena’s curvy waist, holding her close. Afraid of letting go, afraid that the woman in front of her would disappear, afraid that this might all be a dream. Afraid to feel empty and numb again because right now? Kara’s alive, she feels a sense of desire like never before. She feels the- the thing in her chest working. She feels it beating, beating fast and Kara is absolutely drowning in the feeling.

“ I… you “ Lena ducks her head and trails wet kisses on Kara’s jaw

“ use your words darling “ Lena’s hands creeps underneath Kara’s shirt. Slowly caressing the skin of her stomach.

“ you, I want you “ Kara says, unable to handle any more of the teasing, Kara leans in and captures Lena’s lips. Their kiss could only be interpreted as hungry with need, desperate even. Both too captivated with each other. Right in this moment, Kara is feeling. She is feeling _so much_ , and Kara hopes the feelings never fade away. Her senses are on overdrive right now, she feels the light touches of Lena’s fingertips on her skin, she feels the teasing wet tongue that makes her go insane, she feels the heavy breaths against her lips, she smells Lena’s expensive yet intoxicating perfume, she hears Lena’s heart beating as fast as hers, right this moment Kara is aware of everything.

“ _then_ _take me_ “


	3. broken steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just had to get this out of my head lol 
> 
> feel free to point out any mistakes or critics!

**_Chapter 3_ **

_It’s quiet… and Kara’s afraid of the deafening silence. Usually she would hear a small murmur of voices or vehicles but it’s so quiet right now. She looks around her surroundings and feels herself panicking. It’s too small, the space that she’s in is too small and she can’t move freely. She’s in a pod, her pod. The pod her parents had put her in when they pushed her off to another planet._

_She’s struggling to gasps for air as she looks out of the glass and sees darkness and the void of space. Kara opens her mouth to ask for help but nothing comes out, she yells and yells but no sound comes out of her mouth. Her vision blurs as crystal clear pearls streams down her cheeks._

_Her chest feels heavy and tight, she scrambles around and pushes as hard as she can on the glass hoping to get free. She can’t stand it. She looks around again, her eyes search for anything that could help her be free but there’s nothing. She closes her eyes and clenches her fists on her thigh trying to breathe properly and when she opens her eyes again, she’s greeted with the sight of her planet exploding._

_She creams as loud as she can but no sound comes out and leans forward to the glass, her heart breaking again at the sight of her planet, her culture, people and family burning in flames. She can feel the vibration of the explosion through her pod._

_She feels as if she’s suffocating, she feels as if she’s trapped. The walls are closing in and she can’t breathe. Kara can’t breathe, she can’t move, she can’t scream, she can’t do anything. She’s stuck. Kara is stuck and afraid. Her eyes catch sight of a debris the size of closet heading straight to her pod._

_She’s going to die, Kara thinks. The protectory of the debris is directly towards her pod, there’s no way she’ll survive. She’ll die like the rest of her people and be with the ones she loves, at least she won’t be alone. Kara’s breathing fastens, her heart beats so loud and fast Kara thinks it might actually tear out of her chest. The debris is close, it’s coming in fast and hard. Kara lets out a choked sob as she awaits her fate, sh-_

Kara jolts up from where she was, she feels her chest tightens and gasps for air. Her hands claw up to her neck as if there was something choking her but there was nothing there and her nails digs into her flesh, feeling desperate to get some air into her lungs she straightens her back and. Her eyes dart around to the unfamiliar surroundings and she scrambles off the bed, kicking off the cover and falls on her knees. Her vision blurs as she wheezes on the ground.

She had a nightmare, it’s been happening for as long as she can remember but over the years she’s been having them less and less but when she does have them, it’s as if she’s experiencing the destruction of her planet and home all over again. She can practically feel the vibration from the explosion and the deafening silence of the phantom zone. It was too real for her, it was too much.

She glances up to see another figure on the bed, the cover that had been pushed aside exposed a good portion of the figure’s naked body and oh…

She’s at Lena’s. The event of a couple hours ago came back to her mind but she’s in not in a position where she’d blush or stutter.

After calming herself down, taking a few deep breaths in and muttering a mantra she had been saying for meditation, Kara climbs back into bed on her side. She stares at the figure beside her, feeling a sense of calmness from the way Lena sleeps. Lena’s face looks younger somehow, her dark black hair sprawled across her pillow, her body moving steadily as she breathes and Kara loves it. She loves this sight, the curves of Lena’s body underneath the duvet, the traces of marks on the woman’s skin makes Kara’s neck burn at the thought of what happened a few hours ago.

Propped on her elbow, Kara’s hand reaches out to move a stand of hair behind Lena’s ear. Her fingers caress smoothly against the soft silky skin of Lena’s arm, down to her side and her waist. The sight is absolutely ethereal, and Kara feels calm. She feels calm, content and safe.

Glancing towards the clock by the bed she sees it’s nearing five in the morning. Should she leave? What had last night meant? To her and to Lena? it doesn’t make sense that she feels this attached towards the other woman when they barely even know each other, but there’s something there. A fondness that she can’t explain. She can’t explain how every time she sets her eyes on the other woman she feels a warmth spreading through her chest. She feels a sense of familiarity and safe when the woman is near her. The mere touch of skin makes her feel excited, as if she’s won the lottery. The soft voice makes her feel as if she’s just risen from submerging herself deep in the murky waters to the clear blue sky. How absurd is this? How desperate and pathetic it is that she feels this strongly when they’ve only had less than three interactions with each other.

Kara sighs and contemplates again if she should leave or stay before she was distracted by Lena’s soft satisfying hum when she stretches in her sleep. Kara lets out a small chuckle and her eyes widen when Lena stirs again.

Oh shit she’s waking up.

Kara’s heart starts pounding as she watches the brunette opens her eyes and glances towards the clock and when the crystal emerald green eyes landed on her…

“ _oh_ “

“ …oh? “ Kara asked, perplexed by Lena’s reaction

“ I just- I thought you would have left “ Lena had said and Kara couldn’t even begin to explain the jolt pain that she feels throughout her body.

Of course. Of course this was nothing but a meaningless night for Lena. Why had she thought differently? There were strangers after all. Kara can feel her face burn from embarrassment and immediately she feels her body moving on auto pilot at an incredible speed.

Now dressed she glances at the woman who is looking at her with pity “ supergirl… “

Kara couldn’t stay any longer. Her state of mind is too messy and chaotic to take in another hit from the other woman.

“ I apologize for overstaying Miss Luthor. I had a- “ Kara almost slaps herself right then and there for wanting to say she had a good time. Of course they both have had a good time. But that was what it was. Just a good time. Nothing more.

Lena pulls herself up and didn’t even bother to cover her bare torso from Kara. “ supergirl, that- “ once again Kara cut her off, not wanting to hear the rejection upfront from the brunette.

“ Have a good day. “ with that Kara strides out of the apartment and flies as fast as she can to the clouds. Bearing her soul to the awakening nature that witness the girl of steel’s broken cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and wear your masks when you go out
> 
> xoxo


End file.
